


Encounter

by wizardstove



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, Original Story - Freeform, Other, idk how to write, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/pseuds/wizardstove
Summary: A hero comes across a new enemy.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For extra credit in my English class, we are able to write a one page story using the 10 vocab words we are learning that week. I really want to get into writing a lil more and would like to get some feedback since it isn't my strong point. Also this is for a story I'm working on with nqqdle on insta!

Vociferous booms and crashes filled the empty warehouse. Two figures fight with each other, full of  sundry swings and magical blasts. A hero dressed in black and purple, with a masquerade crow mask, was attacked on a nightly patrol. Ryan, aka Dr. Crow, works under a superhero organization. He's become a big name around his city and a popular upcoming hero. Of course, no one knows his true identity. 

There was a rise of  implicit crime around the city. These crimes ranged from  parsimonious to murder. They had been smooth and extremely coordinated, not the usual crimes this city saw. The suspect hasn't even been spotted. The organization Ryan worked under had a  dogma that it was a villain they lost track of years ago. He was an extremely smart man who knew how to hide his tracks. He always had someone working under him that did all the crimes. It seemed that the recurring villain had found a new victim, and Ryan was the first to officially meet them.

Bright purple light came from Ryan's hands, charging up for another blast. He  exhorted himself, ready to strike, but the figure quickly moved out of the way. Before Ryan could figure out where they went, there was a sharp, powerful strike to the back of his head that caused him to fall to the ground. The room was spinning when he lifted his head up. He brought a hand to the back of his head, feeling blood. He let out a  scurrilous comment under his breath and tried looking around the room. He jumped when the figure stepped in front of him. Ryan looked up, finally getting a chance to observe his attackers appearance. 

They were far from  nondescript . They had a long black cloak that wrapped around their entire body and wore heavy looking combat boots. They also had thick, metal gloves with claws. Most noticeable was their mask: a cat mask that was a dark blue-purple with bright, yellow eyes.

“So, you're the famous Doctor Crow. Huh,” the nefarious villain said “I was expecting more.”

Ryan was taken aback. His voice sounded modified, most likely from a voice changer, but it still sounded silky smooth. His voice was rather  inveigle . Ryan mentally shook his head, that wasn't important right now. 

“Who are you?” Ryan huffed out, voice sounding rough.

“Oh don’t worry, you already know.” if they weren't wearing a mask, Ryan was sure they were giving him an infuriating smirk. 

“How could I know someone like you? You're a murderous snake!” Ryan growled.

The villain let out a laugh and kneeled down in front of the hero, running a hand across his jawline. “Let's just say, I'm the opposite of a  nonentity to you.” they stood, and gave Ryan one last look before quickly leaving the scene.

Ryan sat there for a couple of minutes. His mind was racing, his blood boiling, and his head becoming even more dizzy. Who even was this person? Someone Ryan already knew apparently. Someone he trusted. He calmed himself down and pushed away his thoughts for later. He called up one of his teammates to come pick him up, and explained they have a new enemy.


End file.
